Una noche no cambia nada
by Muselina
Summary: John Watson intenta superar la muerte de su mejor amigo aislándose del mundo. Molly aparece en su departamento para hablar con él. Los dos se sienten solos y necesitan que alguien los haga olvidar su soledad. ¿Una noche no cambia nada, verdad? One-shot.


**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen a los descendientes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, creadores de la serie de la BBC "Sherlock"_**  
**

**Una noche no cambia nada, ¿verdad?**

Tres semanas. Tres largas —casi eternas—semanas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había visto a su mejor amigo lanzarse desde la azotea del Saint Bart's. Tres semanas en las que el doctor John Watson había vivido como un zombie. Como si estuviera en piloto automático. Tres semanas durante las cuales la imagen de Sherlock Holmes cayendo al vacío lo había acosado a cada momento. John sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para volver a verlo y para volver a sentir la misma angustia e impotencia que lo habían embargado en ese momento. Tres semanas desde que su mejor amigo había muerto.

No había logrado juntar las fuerzas para volver al 221B de Baker Street. Simplemente, eso era superior a sus fuerzas. El día de la muerte de Sherlock había ido a recoger algunas de sus cosas, antes de ir a buscar otro departamento para vivir. No podía seguir en el 221B, no sin su mejor amigo irritándolo a cada momento.

Sabía que el departamento no había sido arrendado desde entonces, aunque él no había tenido el valor de ir a visitar a la señora Hudson y hablar con ella. De hecho, se había alejado de todos ellos. Ese mundo había quedado atrás para él. Había visto al Inspector Lestrade y a Sally Donovan en la televisión una que otra vez, haciendo conferencias de prensa acerca de algún caso. Cada vez que los veía, no podía evitar que una sonrisa cínica se asomara a sus labios. Holmes habría resuelto ese caso en lo que canta un gallo. O más bien, lo habría desechado por ser demasiado fácil. Sí, eso sonaba a algo que el gran Sherlock Holmes diría.

Pero sus días de resolver casos habían terminado esa tarde junto al Saint Bart's. Habían quedado junto al cadáver de Sherlock en la vereda. Volver a hacerlo le traería demasiados recuerdos. En lugar de eso, había aceptado un puesto en un hospital cercano a su nuevo departamento. Sus días transcurrían entre ese lugar, su departamento y las ocasionales visitas a su psicóloga.

A ella le decía que estaba intentando superar el asunto. Que estaba avanzando. Aunque ella veía sus desesperados intentos de alejarse de todo el mundo que lo había rodeado durante los últimos años como un intento desesperado de olvidar la existencia de su mejor amigo. Le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones que ésa no era la forma de hacerlo. Ella le había sugerido que hablara con sus amigos de ése período, pero John no quería hacerlo.

John Watson dejó su taza de té vacía en el lavaplatos de la cocina. Ya la limpiaría después. Lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama y dormir, aunque sabía que lo único que vería una y otra vez sería la imagen de Sherlock cayendo al vacío. Exactamente lo mismo que había visto esas últimas semanas.

—Mierda —murmuró. Tal vez tendría que tomar esas pastillas para el sueño que le había recetado su psiquiatra.

El sonido de alguien golpeando a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió a ella, preguntándose quién sería. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía dónde vivía ahora, él mismo se había alejado de ese mundo, y no se había acercado a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento, encontrándose con la última persona a la que hubiera esperado ver frente a su puerta. Molly Hooper. La chica estaba ahí, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo nerviosamente.

Molly. No la había visto desde el funeral de Sherlock. La joven no se había acercado al ataúd; se había mantenido a la distancia. No habían intercambiado ni una palabra. Sólo se habían mirado. John recordaba que la mirada de Molly le había parecido culpable. No entendía el por qué de esa mirada. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable Molly?

Y ahí estaba ella. Parada frente a la puerta de su nuevo departamento, mirándolo con algo que a John le pareció compasión.

—Hola, John —dijo ella, luego de unos segundos. Rápidamente bajó la mirada. Watson se dio cuenta de que llevaba mirándola sin reaccionar por un largo rato. Qué estúpido debía parecer. —Tanto tiempo sin verte —agregó, levantando la mirada.

—Hola, Molly —contestó él —. Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo —añadió, dudoso —. Eh… ¿quieres pasar? Hace frío.

—Gracias —replicó Molly, siguiéndolo al interior del departamento mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Su mirada se paseó por el interior del lugar —. Así que aquí vives ahora. Está… ordenado.

John sonrió ante ese comentario. Una de sus peleas frecuentes con Sherlock había sido la incapacidad de su amigo de mantener el departamento ordenado. Sus libros estaban por todas partes y no era raro encontrarse con partes humanas en frascos de formol en la cocina. Y en cierto modo extrañaba eso. Eso era parte de la locura que tenía que soportar por vivir con Sherlock y con gusto movería frascos con dedos del mesón del comedor con tal de ver la sonrisa de su amigo al descubrir algo interesante.

—Sí. No tengo muchas cosas, a decir verdad —señaló John, indicándole que se sentara en el sofá del pequeño living —. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Té, agua?

—Té, si no es mucha molestia —dijo ella, acomodándose la cola de caballo a un lado de la cabeza. Parecía nerviosa, o al menos eso pensaba John.

Watson fue a la cocina a prepararle una taza de té a Molly. Era increíble cómo tantos recuerdos habían despertado con su sola aparición, se dijo, mientras buscaba el té y una taza en las repisas de la cocina. Él había tratado de dejar todo eso atrás, pero al parecer no lo había logrado. Quizás no debía huir de él. Por suerte, él ya había hervido agua para su propia taza de té.

Volvió al living, con la taza de té humeante en las manos. Molly estaba mirando a todas partes. Sus enormes ojos estaban muy abiertos, con la misma mirada culpable que él había visto durante el funeral. El departamento era pequeño, muy pequeño. Ella estaba en el living, donde John había instalado una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Lo había pensado para invitar a alguna chica de vez en cuando, pero no lo había hecho. No se sentía con fuerzas.

—Toma —le dijo a Molly, tendiéndole la taza a la chica —. Cuidado, está caliente.

Ella recibió la taza sin decir una palabra y sopló la superficie con delicadeza. Bebió un par de sorbos, mientras John la miraba en silencio. Ella parecía cansada, como si llevara semanas sin dormir bien. Seguramente ella también había pasado muchas noches en blanco desde el incidente. Ella también había sido una buena amiga de Sherlock, siempre dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo. John podía imaginarse que ella se sentía tan mal como él se sentía.

—¿Cómo has estado, John? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita del living. Watson no supo qué decir.

¿Cómo se sentía? Ni él podía decirlo. Se sentía frustrado, impotente, _aburrido_. Si vivir con Sherlock tenía algo bueno, eso era que nunca se aburría con él. Con él, John se había acostumbrado a Holmes siempre tenía algo interesante que investigar. Y aunque a veces lo irritara, a John le gustaba tener algo que hacer.

—Pues… es complicado —empezó a decir. Molly estiró una mano y estrechó una de las manos de John. Su tacto era cálido y suave.

—Yo… —parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo —yo también lo extraño, John. Pero… —dudó nuevamente, como si temiera decir algo que no debía —tendremos que superarlo. Hay que seguir adelante.

—¿Eso es lo que has hecho? ¿Salir adelante? —la interrogó John, fijando la vista en ella. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la joven no había tenido unas semanas muy fáciles. Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Lo intento, John, lo intento día a día —fue su respuesta, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Watson tuvo que acercarse a ella para oírla con claridad —. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es tener que trabajar ahí —agregó, con la voz quebrada.

John estrechó la mano de Molly en silencio. De alguna forma, sentía que ella había llegado a su departamento en el momento indicado. Como si supiera que él necesitaba hablar con alguien. Como si supiera que él estaba tan solo como ella.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo que él tenía un montón de cosas que me desagradaban. Esa manía suya de caminar sobre los muebles cuando estaba irritado, o cuando hablaba con sus clientes. Y creo que, a pesar de todo, extraño eso —murmuró él, después de pensarlo unos minutos —. Tienes razón, Molly, lo extraño. Por muy irritante y creído que haya sido Sherlock, también fue el mejor amigo que he tenido. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Molly sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa bonita. John se preguntó cómo era que no lo había notado antes. Su mano aún estaba entre las manos de Watson, cálida y suave. Watson la acarició con suavidad, mirando los ojos de la chica. Estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo las habría contenido? ¿Habría llorado alguna vez desde el incidente?

—¿Y tú, Molly, cómo estás? —susurró él, a su vez. Por todo lo que él sabía, Molly estaba enfrentando todo eso sola.

—Aquí. Soportándolo —respondió ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que John no supo interpretar. Tenía la impresión de que Molly sabía algo que él no, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser. —La señora Hudson dice que vayas a visitarla. Ella tampoco está bien. Quería mucho a Sherlock —añadió ella, provocando un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad por parte de John.

—Lo sé —murmuró —, pero te estoy preguntando por ti, Molly. No me digas que esto es fácil para ti. No me digas que no ves a Sherlock ahí tirado cada vez que cierras los ojos —John la miró a los ojos directamente. Ella apartó la mirada, pero mantuvo su mano entre las de él.

—Sería una mentira, John —contestó, bajando aún más la voz —. No te diría la verdad si te dijera que no veo a Sherlock en la calle cada vez que cierro los ojos, que no lo recuerdo cada vez que me siento en el laboratorio. Tampoco es fácil para mí, lo juro. Pero no por eso me aparto de todos los que me quieren —la voz de Molly se quebró nuevamente. John se quedó helado. Los espasmos la sacudieron violentamente y la joven estalló en llanto. No era un llanto escandaloso, de hecho, era un llanto bastante suavizado. No parecía el llanto de alguien desesperado, si no el de alguien que acaba de darse permiso a sí mismo para llorar.

John se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a Molly en el sofá, rodeándola con el brazo. Él también había estado solo durante esas tres semanas, sabía cómo se sentía Molly. Seguramente ella lo habría buscado porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y él era el mejor amigo de Sherlock. ¿Quién mejor que él para hablar de Holmes?

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien —susurraba él, intentando tranquilizarla y convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía. Todo iba a pasar, todo iba a estar mejor. No sabía cuántas veces se lo había repetido. Sentía el cuerpo de Molly junto al suyo, aún estremeciéndose por los sollozos ahogados. Él la estrechó con más fuerza, sin saber qué hacer con esa muchacha sollozante en los brazos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminaron besándose con desesperación. John sólo supo que de un segundo a otro estaba besando a Molly en los labios, como si fuera lo único que lo conectara con el mundo. Y ella le respondía con la misma desesperación. Parecía que la soledad que embargaba a ambos sólo había encontrado una forma de mitigarse. Una forma casi salvaje y primitiva, pero una forma de no estar solos al fin y al cabo.

Pronto, esos besos desesperados se transformaron en caricias igualmente desesperadas. John había apoyado las manos en la cintura de Molly y recorría su torso sin dejar de besarla. Las manos de Molly se deslizaban por el cabello de John, con una delicadeza que casi lo conmovió. John sentía que si la soltaba, iba perder su único asidero con la realidad. Molly había llegado para salvarlo de sí mismo. Ella, por su parte, respondía a las caricias de John con la misma apasionada desesperación. Ella también necesitaba alguien de quien aferrarse.

Con la misma angustia, ambos empezaron a deshacerse de sus ropas. John ayudó a Molly a quitarse el grueso sweater que llevaba, mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento exacto John llevó a Molly hasta su dormitorio y la tendió en la cama, sin dejar de besarla. No supieron cómo fue que terminaron entre las sábanas, aferrados el uno al otro como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Los dos necesitaban olvidar. Los dos necesitaban estar acompañados. No era como si esa noche fuera a cambiar algo entre ellos. Total, una noche no cambiaba nada.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muselina_


End file.
